Professor Hershel Layton
Professor Hershel Layton ist ein englischer Gentleman, Professor für Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität in London und titelgebender Charakter. Seine Erfolge haben ihm großes Ansehen und Berühmtheit gebracht. Er ist fast ständig mit seinen Studien und Reisen beschäftigt, sodass er selten in seinem Büro zu finden ist. Ständiger Begleiter ist Luke Triton, der Sohn eines guten Freundes aus Studienzeiten. Früher war ihm zudem Emmy Altava als Assistentin eine wertvolle Hilfe, bevor sie die Gruppe verlässt. Drei Jahre später begleitet ihn stattdessen Flora Reinhold. Biografie thumb|left|Der junge Layton in den RuinenIn seiner Jugend zog Layton mit seinen Eltern für kurze Zeit von London in ein kleines Dorf namens Steviano, wo er unter anderem mit Randall Ascad, der in ihm seine Begeisterung für Archäologie weckte, zur Highschool ging. Zusammen mit ihm untersuchte er damals die Akkbadain-Ruinen, die mit der Maske des Chaos in Verbindung stehen, für welche Randall sich sehr interessiert hatte. Obwohl Randalls Freundin Angela aus Angst um ihn nicht wollte, dass die beiden zu den gefährlichen Ruinen gehen, traten sie die Expedition trotzdem an. Doch als sie im letzten Raum der Ruinen eine Falle auslösten, stürze Randall in einen Abgrund und wurde nicht mehr gefunden. Layton und seine Familie gingen daraufhin wieder zurück nach London. Layton sowie Don Paolo wurden von Dr. Schrader unterrichtet. Auf der Universität traf er auf eine Frau namens Claire, in die er sich verliebte. Auch Paul (später Don Paolo) zeigte wie Layton Gefühle für Claire. Doch Claire war nur in Layton verliebt und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dies konnte Paul nicht mehr aushalten, daher wurde er ab diesem Moment Laytons Erzrivale und nannte sich Don Paolo. Nachdem Layton und Claire zusammengekommen waren, zogen sie in eine gemeinsame Wohnung und als Layton schlussendlich Professor wurde, schenkte sie ihm einen Zylinder, damit er wie ein wahrer Gentleman aussah. thumb|left|Layton mit seiner Freundin ClaireAls Wissenschaftlerin arbeitete Claire mit Dimitri Allen und Bill Hawks am Bau einer echten Zeitmaschine. Als sie bei der Explosion der Maschine ums Leben kam, versprach sich Layton, den Zylinder nie abzunehmen. Was genau passiert war, wurde geheim gehalten und drang nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. Hershel Layton machte es sich daher in der Folgezeit zur Aufgabe, alle Informationen zu dem Experiment zusammenzutragen. Er wollte die Umstände aufklären, unter denen Claire zu Tode kam. Doch daran wurde er gewaltsam gehindert, indem man ihn zusammenschlug und seine Unterlagen verschwinden ließ. Schließlich sah er sich gezwungen, aufzugeben, ohne Claire jedoch vergessen zu können. Daraufhin unterrichtet er als Professor der Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität, wo er sich mit verschiedenen Studien beschäftigt. Außerdem wurde er als polizeilicher Berater bei Scotland Yard tätig, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung über die Polizei mehr über den Unfall, bei dem Claire ums Leben kam, herauszufinden. Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Zu Beginn dieses Teils erhielt der Professor einen Brief von Clark Triton, den er aus seiner Studienzeit kennt. In der Botschaft entdeckte er die versteckten Worte "Zu Hilfe", daher machte er sich auch gleich auf, um Clark zu helfen. thumb|Layton und Emmy auf dem Weg nach MisthalleryUnterwegs traf er Emmy Altava, eine junge Frau, die sich ihm als seine neue Assistentin vorstellte - empfohlen von Dekan Delmona, da er immer so im Stress stehe. Zunächst wollte er das Angebot ablehnen, da er keine Dame in gefährliche Situationen bringen möchte. Emmy ließ ihm mit ihrer Überzeugungskraft jedoch keine Chance. Sie bildeten daraufhin ein Duo und machten sich gemeinsam auf nach Misthallery. Dort traf er seinen Freund, der jedoch abstritt, den Brief geschrieben zu haben. Layton ahnte das schon, da Clark Briefe immer handschriftlich statt auf Schreibmaschine erstellt. Layton trifft hier auch auf Luke Triton, Clarks Sohn, der ihn fortan begleitete. Zusammen löste das Trio ein großes Geheimnis und traf das reiche, aber auch größenwahnsinnige Genie Jean Descole, den Hauptantagonisten der zweiten Trilogie. Den goldenen Garten, eine antike Stätte von großem archäologischem Wert, die Descole in Misthallery freilegen wollte, entdeckte am Ende der Professor. So kam er zu großer Berühmtheit. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|left|Emmy, Luke und Layton auf dem Weg zum TheaterIm Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva wird er von seiner ehemaligen Studentin Janice Quatlane gebeten, das Rätsel um ihre verstorbene Freundin Melina, die anscheinend als 7-jähriges Mädchen wiedergeboren wurde, zu lösen. Als er und Luke sich daraufhin die Oper über das Königreich Ambrosia im Crown Petone Theater ansehen, in der Janice die Hauptrolle singt, geraten sie in ein gefährliches Spiel, bei dem dem Gewinner das ewige Leben versprochen wird. Im Laufe des "Spieles" gelangen er und die anderen Teilnehmer zu einer Insel, auf der sich anscheinend früher das Königreich Ambrosia befunden hat. Dort werden sie vom unbekannten Spielleiter in eine mysteriöse schwarze Burg gelockt. Auch hier entpuppt sich im Endeffekt wieder Descole als der Fadenzieher, der hinter all den Ereignissen steckt. Dieser hatte vor, Melinas Erinnerungen mithilfe des Detragan in einen anderen Körper zu versetzen, um durch ihren Gesang das Königreich Ambrosia zu erwecken, scheiterte jedoch, da er das Rätsel des ambrosianischen Wappens nicht vollständig gelöst hatte. Anstelle von Descole hatte Layton Erfolg und konnte das Königreich erwecken. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder thumb|Layton, Emmy und Luke in Monte d'OrIn Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder erhält er einen Brief von Angela Ledore, einer ehemaligen Schulfreundin des Professors, in dem sie ihn bittet, in ihre jetzige Heimatstadt Monte d'Or zu kommen, um ihr bei der Lösung des Mysteriums um die Maske des Chaos zu helfen. Diese wird nämlich vom Maskierten Gentleman getragen, der behauptet, mit Hilfe der Magie der Maske Wunder herbeirufen zu können, und in der Stadt für Chaos sorgt. So verwandelt er zum Beispiel Leute in Stein, in Pferde oder lässt sie schweben und verschwinden. Während seiner Zeit in Monte d'Or quartiert sich Layton mit seinen Gefährten im Camel Hotel ein, dass neben der Straße mit den meisten Kasinos der Stadt liegt. Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|left|Layton beim Kampf gegen DescoleIm sechsten Layton Spiel wird Professor Layton zum letzten Mal die Hauptrolle übernehmen. Zu Beginn des Spieles erhält er einen Brief vom Londoner Archäologen Foster Sahaiman, der in einer Höhle einen lebendige Mumie gefunden hat, die in einer Eiswand eingefroren ist. Zunächst reist Layton mit Luke und Emmy im Luftschiff Bostonias zum verschneiten Bergdorf Snowraza, dem Fundort der Mumie. Nachdem die drei sich dort die Mumie angesehen haben, treten sie im Luftschiff eine Reise um die Welt an, um das Mysterium aufzuklären. Später im Spiel begegnet er außerdem Broneph Reinel und der Organisation Targent und trägt auch erneut mit einem Rohr gegen Descole einen Schwertkampf aus. Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton enttarnt Don Paolo.Eines Tages wurde Professor Layton beauftragt, den „Goldenen Apfel“ zu finden, den ein verstorbener Baron seinen Nachkommen hinterlassen hatte und welcher der Schlüssel zu seinem Vermögen sei. Die beiden treffen am Ende in Saint-Mystère ein Mädchen namens Flora, den „Goldenen Apfel“ persönlich. Außerdem enttarnt der Professor Don Paolo, der hinter dem Erbe her war, und löst das Geheimnis des Dorfes. In Absprache mit Flora gelangen die Ereignisse aber nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Layton adoptiert Flora, was dem Wunsch des Barons, aber auch dem von Flora selbst, entspricht. Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|left|Prof. Layton in FolsenseEinige Zeit später erfährt Layton von seinem Mentor Dr. Schrader, dass dieser die Schatulle der Pandora gefunden habe, welche jeden töten soll, der sie öffnet. Da Schrader genau das vorhat, machen sich Layton und Luke sofort zum Doktor auf, finden ihn jedoch leblos am Boden, die Schatulle fehlt. Da man bei ihm eine Fahrkarte für den Molentary-Express fand, beschließt Layton mit diesem zu fahren. Auch Flora fährt heimlich mit. Bei ihrer Recherche landen die Drei schließlich in der Phantomstadt Folsense, die auf keiner Karte verzeichnet ist und seit 50 Jahren genau gleich aussieht. Nachdem er auch diesmal Don Paolo enttarnt hatte, ließ dieser die Schatulle fallen, die er in der Wohnung Schraders gestohlen hatte. Da diese harmlos war und Paolo beteuert, dem Dr. nichts getan zu haben, sucht man weiter nach der Ursache und landet im Schloss von Herzog Anthony Herzen, der wie die Stadt seit 50 Jahren gleich jung aussieht. Layton findet heraus, dass Anthony kein Vampir ist, für den er sich ausgegeben hatte, um sein Vermögen zu schützen, und löst das große Geheimnis der Stadt und des Herzogs. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft thumb|Layton und Luke entdecken die Zeitmaschine.Zum Zeitpunkt dieser Geschehnisse sind 10 Jahre seit dem Tod von Claire vergangen und Prof. Layton ist der Einladung zur Vorführung einer Zeitmaschine gefolgt, nicht wissend, dass Claire an solch einem Projekt gearbeitet hatte. Bei der Vorführung explodiert die Zeitmaschine und mehrere Personen verschwinden spurlos, darunter der vorführende Wissenschaftler Dr. Stolypin, der Premierminister und einige weitere Wissenschaftler. Die Polizei und Layton tappen zunächst im Dunkeln, bis der Professor einen Brief erhält, in dem jemand behauptet, Luke Triton aus der Zukunft zu sein. Layton vermutet einen Zusammenhang mit der Zeitmaschinenvorführung und folgt dem Hilferuf des Unbekannten. Durch einen abgelegenen Uhrenladen, in dem Layton und Luke eine zweite Zeitmaschine entdecken, landen sie schließlich in einem London, das dem gegenwärtigen sehr ähnelt und doch ganz anders aussieht. Nach Befragung der Anwohner vermuten er und Luke, 10 Jahre in die Zukunft gereist zu sein. thumb|left|Layton, Luke und der ältere Luke im zukünftigen LondonSie treffen auf einen jungen Mann, der sich als Luke Triton vorstellt. Das London der Zukunft werde vom Clan, einer Verbrecherorganisation und ihrem Anführer Professor Layton beherrscht, der eine Zeitmaschine bauen will, dabei keine Skrupel kennt und Wissenschaftler entführt. Entsprechend verängstigt reagieren die meisten Londoner auf Laytons Zylinder. Der ältere Luke bittet Layton, sein zukünftiges Ich aufzuhalten, da es nur ein Genie mit einem Genie aufnehmen könne. Zum Beweis, dass er in der Zukunft sei, verweist der Zukunfts-Luke Layton zum Hinterhof eines Krankenhauses, wo ein völlig verwahrlostes Laytonmobil steht, was den Prof. auch schockt. Zudem treffen Luke und Layton im Krankenhaus einen deutlich gealterten Dr. Schrader. Doch Layton bemerkt, dass der Doktor gar nicht überrascht ist, Luke so jung zu sehen. Daher vermutet er Don Paolo hinter einer Maske, behält dies jedoch für sich. Während ihrer Suche sieht Layton immer wieder eine Frau, die Claire wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich sieht. Da sie jedoch immer wieder verschwindet, kann Layton sie nicht zuordnen. Crossover Layton Kyoju vs Gyakuten Saiban thumb|Die Kreatur erscheint in Laytons Büro.In diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney Reihe treffen der Professor und Luke auf den Strafverteidiger Phoenix Wright und dessen Assistentin Maya Fey. Um das Mysterium um die angebliche Hexe Mahoney Katalucia, die von einer mysteriösen schwarzen Kreatur entführt wurde, zu lösen reisen sie in die magische Stadt Labyrinth City, die vom bösen Story Teller kontrolliert wird. Persönliches Layton hat einen unglaublich mutigen und ruhigen Charakter. Er ist hochintelligent, behält in allen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf und ist stets aufmerksam und höflich. Als Gentleman hat er eine Vorliebe für Tee und eine noch größere für Rätsel. Seine Ausgrabungen haben ihren Platz in Museen gefunden und sind teilweise die Prunkstücke ihrer Sammlungen. Der Professor ist überraschend unordentlich und hat deswegen eine eigene Reinigungskraft namens Rosa für sein Büro eingestellt. Grundsätzlich ist der Professor fähig, aus vielen kleineren Spuren zu einer logischen Schlussfolgerung zu kommen und dabei das Ganze zu sehen. Luke besitzt diese Fähigkeit dagegen (noch) nicht. So hat Layton bereits frühzeitig die richtigen Vermutungen zu den Geheimnissen von Saint-Mystère, Folsense, London, Misthallery und Monte d'Or, teilt sie dem Spieler und Luke aber immer erst am Ende der Geschichte mit, sobald es Beweise gibt. Der Professor besitzt selbst eine umfangreiche Sammlung leichter bis schwerer Rätsel, die er allesamt im Kopf zu haben scheint. Zu fast jeder Situation hat er ein passendes Rätsel parat. Ein typisches Zitat im ersten Teil war daher: "Das erinnert mich an ein Rätsel." Die schwersten Rätsel im Spiel stammen immer vom Professor selbst, nachdem die Spiele beendet wurden. "Laytons Aufgaben" heißt diese Rubrik, wo er Luke und damit den Spieler mit echten Herausforderungen testet. Sein ganzer Stolz ist das Laytonmobil. Es ist mit einem hohen Dach angepasst damit er auch ohne den Hut abzunehmen damit fahren kann, denn, wie er zitiert:"Sollte sich kein echter Gentleman je ohne einen solchen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen." In Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora, Professor Layton und die ewige Diva und Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder zeigt Layton auch ein Talent für das Schwertkämpfen. Claire war seine frühere Freundin. Sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen. An dem Tag, wo er Professor wurde, schenkte sie ihm den Zylinder. Sie war Wissenschaftlerin und musste noch ein wichtiges Experiment durchführen. Doch dann passierte ein Unglück, und er sah sie nie wieder, weshalb er sich schwor, den Hut nicht nehr abzunehmen. Wohnverhältnisse thumb|left|Laytons BüroProfessor Layton lebt mit seinem Assistenten Luke und Flora in einer Londoner Wohnung. Flora zog allerdings erst nach dem ersten Abenteuer (Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf) zu ihnen. Sie kocht besonders gerne, aber ihr Können hält sich noch in Grenzen. Sein Büro ist voller Bücher und Dokumente, welche sich nicht nur in den Regalen, sondern auch auf dem Schreibtisch und dem Boden stapeln. Im Regal befinden sich diverse Pokale und Medaillen. Sein Arbeitsstuhl lässt Luke vermuten, dass unbequeme Stühle offenbar schlaumachen. Die Tür zum Büro ist mit Laytons Symbol, dem Zylinder, versehen. In der Nachbarwohnung befindet sich anscheinend ein Café, da die Tür mit dem Symbol einer Tasse mit heißem Tee bestückt ist. Entwicklung Akihiro Hino sagte in einem Interview über die Idee von einem britischen Professor in der Hauptrolle eines japanischen Spiels: „Wir hatten das Gefühl, dass ein europäisches Setting - ähnlich wie bei Sherlock Holmes - toll zu so einem geheimnisvollen Spiel passen würde.“ Zitate Beim Lösen eines Rätsels Folgende Zitate benutzt der Professor, wenn er eine Antwort nicht findet oder ein Rätsel erfolgreich löst. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton beim Lösen eines Rätsels * Critical thinking is the key to success. (Kritisches Denken ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg) * Every puzzle has an answer. (Jedes Rätsel hat eine Antwort) * A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved. (Ein wahrer Gentleman lässt keine Rätsel ungelöst.) * Consider this puzzle solved! ''(Betrachten wir dieses Rätsel als gelöst.) * ''Frankly, I'm ashamed. ''(Ehrlich gesagt, ich schäme mich.) * ''Well, I suppose that's one possibility ruled out. (Nun, eine Option weniger.) * That's what a gentleman does! ''(Wie ein wahrer Gentleman!) Die Schatulle der Pandora * ''Dann woll'n wir mal sehen. * Nun die Probe auf's Exempel. * Ahhh, ganz famos. * Kein Rätsel ohne Lösung. * Quod erat demonstrandum. (lat.: Was zu beweisen war.) * Ein Gentleman löst jedes Rätsel. * Nun, eine Option weniger. * Das ist wirklich eine harte Nuss. Die verlorene Zukunft *''So sollte es stimmen.'' *''Mal sehen, ob das stimmt.'' *''Ganz wie ich vermutete.'' *''Das hätten wir!'' *''Nun... Beharrlichkeit ist eine Tugend.'' Der Ruf des Phantoms *''Eine herrliche Denkaufgabe!'' *''Ein Gentleman löst jedes Rätsel'' *''Etwas kreativität, etwas Elan und...'' *''Eine fordernde Aufgabe, ohne Zweifel'' *''Kein Rätsel ohne Lösung'' *''Und voilà, meine Antwort'' Weitere Zitate Das geheimnissvole Dorf *''Ha ha! Oh, Luke, you know as well as I do that I am no detective. (Ha ha! Oh, Luke, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich kein Detektiv bin.) *''Well, Luke, a true gentleman never refuses the request of a beautiful lady. ''(Nun, Luke, ein wahrer Gentleman schlägt einer schönen Dame nie etwas aus.) Die Schatulle der Pandora *''Du solltest immer an deine Manieren denken. Wie ein wahrer Gentleman. (zu Luke) *''Gestatten, Hershel Layton. Ich bin Professor der Archäologie und in meiner Freizeit Zugliebhaber.'' *''Keine Stadt kann über 50 Jahre hin dieselbe bleiben.'' Die verlorene Zukunft *''Sehr einfach, Luke. Ein wahrer Gentleman spielt seine Trumpfkarte erst im richtigen Moment aus!'' *''Claire... Claire weilt nicht mehr unter uns. Und kein Mensch kann die Zeit zurückdrehen. (zu Dimitri) *''Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich alle Teile deines Plans zusammengesetzt hatte. Doch als ich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Heimtücke erfasste, erzitterte ich vor Abscheu. (zu Clive) *''Ich kann den von Clive angerichteten Schaden nicht bestreiten. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass auch er ein Opfer politischen Machtstrebens ist.'' Der Ruf des Phantoms *''Schön wenn ich sie amüsiere. Ihr Lächeln sollte ihnen gleich vergehen. Wenn sie gestatten...'' (zu Doland/Descole) *''Es gibt noch so viele Mysterien, die in der Welt auf uns warten. Und auch das schwierigste Rätsel, das allein für mich bestimmt ist, werde ich lösen!'' Die ewige Diva *''Man soll die Dinge nicht überstürzen, Luke. Und... schon gar nicht als englischer Gentleman.'' *''Ab und zu tut schwitzen ganz gut. Selbst einem englischen Gentleman.'' *''Ich gebe zu, dass du das Rätsel zumindest teilweise gelöst hast. (zu Descole) *''Mit Ambrosias Unsterblichkeit war nicht das ewige Leben gemeint. Das Königreich trauerte. Es trauerte um seine Königin und fiel in einen ewigen Schlaf. Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Professor Layton lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora * 015 Farbenfrage Die verlorene Zukunft Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Sein Faible für Knobeleien und seine Fähigkeit, die schwierigsten Rätsel zu lösen, ließen Hershel Layton schon oft in den Schlagzeilen erscheinen. Sein Zylinder, der ihm wie angegossen passt, ist sein Markenzeichen. Die Schatulle der Pandora Zwei Dinge schätzt der Professor über alles: ein gutes Rätsel und einen feinen Tee. Er ist ein erfahrener Archäologe und sehr begabter Fechter. Was unter seinem Hut steckt? Das weiß nur der Professor selbst. Die verlorene Zukunft Professor Layton Hershel Layton mag ja ein höchst angesehener Archäologieprofessor sein, doch seine wahre Passion gilt kniffligen Rätseln und einer feinen Tasse heißen Tees. Sein wertvoller Besitz ist sein hoher Zylinder, ein Geschenk seiner Angebeteten Claire. Junger Layton (Bonusprofil) Vor seiner Wandlung zum wahren Gentleman trug der Professor lässige Straßenkleidung. Die rote Schiebermütze trug er ständig, bis er von Claire den schönen Zylinder erhielt. Professor wurde er mit 27, aber im Herzen bleibt er weiterhin jung. Der Ruf des Phatoms Seine Leidenschaft sind Rätsel und exquisiter Tee. Nebenbei ist Hershel Layton aber auch ein angesehener Archäologieprofessor. Beim Aufräumen seiner Regale neigt er dazu, sich in einem seiner Schmöker zu verlieren. Wissenswertes *In dem Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva zeigt sich, dass er Klavierspielen kann. *Professor wurde er mit 27 Jahren, demzufolge ist er in der ersten Trilogie 37 Jahre alt. *Er kann Fechten. *Er mag Tee und Züge. *Layton ist alleinstehend, (im Zeitraum des 4. Spiels) 34 Jahre jung und vom Sternzeichen Steinbock. **Das heißt, er muss zwischen dem 22. Dezember und dem 20. Januar geboren sein. Stimme Seine Stimme hat er von: * Deutsch: Mario Hassert * Englisch: Christopher Robin Miller * Italienisch: Oliviero Corbetta * Japanisch: 大泉 洋 Yō ŌizumiEglische und Japanische Stimme von Professor Layton Galerie Layton Fingerpoint5.png|Artwork von Layton auf dem japanischen Cover des fünften Spiels Layton falsch.png|Layton bei einer falschen Antwort 250x250profiles_layton.jpg|Hershel's Profilbild aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft 250x250profiles_mysteriouscharacter2.jpg|Bonusprofilbild von Hershel aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Junger Layton Entwurf.png|Skizzen für den 17-jährigen Layton Layton5 3.PNG|Der 17-jährige Layton und Randall Ascad in den Ruinen Layton5 2.PNG|Layton schützt Luke vor der in Panik geratenen Menge in fünften Spiel. PL VS AA 10.png|Layton in "Layton Kyoju vs Gyakuten Saiban" PL VS AA 1.png Layton6 13.png|Layton im sechsten Spiel 212px-Layton6screenshot12-1-.png|Laytons Kampf gegen Descole im sechsten Spiel Layton6 14.png|Layton gleitet mit Luke an einem Seil... Layton6 16.png|Aus dem Luftschiff Bostonias Layton6 17.png|Layton redet mit Aria Einzelnachweise en:Professor Hershel Layton es:Profesor Hershel Layton it:Professor Hershel Layton Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney